


L'oracolo dei bambini addormentati

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	L'oracolo dei bambini addormentati

C'è un paese in cui tutti dormono, così da tenere continuamente vivo e pulsante il mondo dei sogni.

È un'antica tradizione che si tramandano tutti gli abitanti di questo paese. Essi, dormendo, fanno tutto ciò che fanno le persone da sveglie, eccetto esser desti.

Si dà il caso però, che da tempo i bambini del paese dei sonnambuli soffrissero di patimenti atroci, nel loro mondo che non dovrebbe essere fatto di altro che di giocattoli, dolciumi e buone speranze per il domani.

La voce di questo male arrivò presto alle orecchie della principessa verde, che essendo principessa per sua stessa decisione era quindi incline a risolvere questo tipo di problemi, e per il momento non aveva un regno suo su cui concentrarsi.

Quando la principessa verde arrivò al paese dei sonnambuli, lo spettacolo la turbò molto. Nessuno sembrava preoccupato del destino dei bambini, ma dal momento che tutti dormivano e vivevano in un regno alternativo, la principessa non si sorprese che tutto andasse com'era sempre andato.

L'unica persona sveglia che trovò, era una bambina vestita con un gran completo di ori e sete, e aveva tre occhi sul volto.

“Sono l'oracolo, e sorveglio il sonno di tutte queste persone con il mio occhio magico.” si presentò, seduta sulla sua sedia. “Restate per la notte, restate a farmi compagnia.” disse l'oracolo, e preparò in fretta il letto per la principessa verde e per gli amici che erano arrivati poco dopo di lei.

Quella notte quindi la principessa, il corvo, il cervo e il lupo restarono alla casa dell'oracolo, che raccontò loro come fosse diventata sacerdotessa subito dopo essere nata, perché da quelle parti chi aveva la fortuna di nascer con tre occhi sapeva già quale fosse il suo destino.

La principessa e i suoi amici, con la pancia piena del cibo che l'oracolo aveva offerto, si ritirarono nella loro camera preparata apposta e dormirono. Ma nella notte, la principessa si svegliò, allarmata da un rumore sinistro.

Quando uscì dalla casa, un terribile mostro, dall'aspetto impalpabile, stava allungando le sue tante zampe di ragno dentro le finestre di tutte le case. In alcune delle mostruose zampe, teneva i bambini per le caviglie e li scuoteva con violenza.

La principessa trasse la spada d'ago di pino e cercò di pungere il mostro, ma esso era fatto di nebbia, come tutti gli incubi. Arrivò il corvo, dietro di lei, anche lui aveva sentito il rumore del mostro.

Volò fin sopra la sua testa, e si tuffò col becco aperto sulla testa del mostro. Una scia di denso sangue squarciò l'aria, e il mostro sparì tutto d'un tratto.

Quando il corvo tornò dalla principessa, nel becco teneva un occhio. Al posto del mostro, ora, c'era il corpicino dell'oracolo, con la fronte sanguinante per l'occhio perso.

Il lupo si palesò, e accorse la piccola sacerdotessa scompigliata, leccando via con la sua lingua calda il sangue che le scorreva sulla fronte.

“Volevo svegliarli. Ho tentato in ogni modo, ma non posso davvero. Sono costretta a rimanere qui sola per tutta la mia vita.” pianse l'oracolo.

Il cervo uscì dalla porta della casa, appena in tempo per vedere tutto ciò che era successo. “Allora, mia cara, dovresti dormire anche tu.” disse, con la voce dolce che lo contraddistingueva.

“Ma se lo faccio, nessuno si occuperà di loro, di non farli disperdere nelle campagne o morire nel fiume.”

“Questa è proprio una brutta maledizione.”

“Dormi, mia cara, sei così stanca.” disse il corvo, gettando via l'occhio che le aveva strappato.

L'oracolo, stanca, si lasciò catturare da un sonno da cui non si sarebbe risvegliata mai più, e con lei, improvvisamente, sparì tutto il villaggio.

“Povera anima. Non aveva capito di essere vittima di un orribile parassita, e del suo stesso terribile sogno di solitudine.” disse il corvo, che sembrava aver già visto qualcosa di simile.

I quattro seppellirono l'oracolo sotto un albero di quercia, pregarono a lungo per la sua piccola anima, e se ne andarono col cuore pesante.


End file.
